It is generally known to apply a synthetic material to a structure of an article of manufacture for imparting strength, adhesion, acoustic damping, baffling, sealing, reinforcement or the like to the structure. Such synthetic materials are frequently used in articles such as buildings, containers, furniture, transportation vehicles (e.g., automotive vehicles) or the like. Typically, it is desirable that these synthetic materials either assist in, or at least do not interfere with the processing, formation, assembly or the like of the article of manufacture. As an example, it is typically desirable that these synthetic materials, when placed adjacent weld locations, do not inhibit welding of automotive vehicle components. As such, there is a need for a synthetic material that is compatible with operations, which may be performed upon an article of manufacture.